Kill the Lights
by daemonicmuse66
Summary: Post-Dark Side of the Moon. Angsty Castiel wants to hurt somebody badly. Meg seems the perfect outlet. But she wants to get revenge on him too. VERY ADULT THEMES! Don't read it if it ain't your thing, dudes.


The sensation of burning in Holy Fire had been more torturous than anything she'd ever endured in Hell. Meg didn't know how long she'd lain there burning; screaming in agony before Lucifer mercifully picked her up out of the flames. For a while there, she lost her confidence and retreated back into the shadows to nurse her wounds and her shattered ego.

Castiel. What a bastard.

Angels were truly terrifying beings and she'd learned the hard way not to take that fact for granted. Even Castiel, trapped by Holy Fire and his angelic powers greatly diminished had managed to ruthlessly get the best of her. Meg supposed that it had been her own fault in the end. That Vessel of his was just so gosh-darn pretty. She hadn't paid too close attention to her surroundings; she'd thought him more vulnerable than he was. She shouldn't have got so close.

Of course she'd laughed at him in that split second where they had both realised that Castiel was unable to exorcise her. She'd insulted him. She'd been close enough to kiss him. She'd made a big mistake.

He had tripped her; thrown her screaming into the Holy Fire, breaking the circle and walking free without a backwards glance. The demon prickled at the thought. Castiel had mocked her, he had burned her, and she was going to get even. In her own special way, of course.

The next time Meg encountered Castiel, there was no Holy Fire in sight, thank Lucifer. She'd been following him, and none too discreetly either. Meg wanted him to know that she was following him. She watched him enter an abandoned warehouse and smiled to herself. Castiel definitely knew she was there – there was nothing in that warehouse to warrant his attention. He just wanted to lure her in. Meg was willing to oblige. She crossed the road and pulled open the door to the warehouse before walking in. It was almost pitch black inside, so Meg reached out with her hand to touch the wall, feeling the cool brick beneath her fingers as she began to walk, her heels clicking loudly on the concrete floor.

"Hello Meg"

Castiel's voice resounded through the empty warehouse as the lights suddenly blared, causing Meg a second of blindness before her eyes adjusted. The angel was standing in the middle of the warehouse, regarding her calmly. Meg grinned. He _had_ been expecting her. Perfect.

It had only been a couple of days since Castiel had discovered that God didn't care about the fate of humankind. It had only been a couple of days since his father had betrayed him. Castiel had never known anything like this feeling. Lately he'd felt doubt and anger; he'd felt pleased and he'd felt confused and he'd felt as though he'd been doing the right thing. But nothing had prepared Castiel for the pain he felt right now. It was too much to bear. And he really wanted to hurt somebody.

The demon who'd been tailing him was a perfect outlet for this unbearable pain. Meg. He'd hurt her before by throwing her into the Holy Fire. She'd paid for her jibes and insults, and that act had freed him from Lucifer's trap. However, just the memory of how she'd taunted him made Castiel bristle. This time, he'd wrap his hand around her throat and squeeze until there was no more life in her. He didn't even care about killing the woman in which the demon was residing. He just wanted her dead.

She was grinning at him like an idiot from the other side of the warehouse, as though she'd been planning this. Maybe the demon wasn't such a moron after all, if she'd known all along that he'd been luring her there on purpose. He tried not to let his surprise show on his face.

"Hey baby!" Meg crooned at him as she stopped walking and turned to lean back against the cool brick wall. Castiel's eyes followed her movements closely. "Did you miss me?"

Castiel sneered. It surprised him how naturally it came to him, this very human action. "Should I have?" He replied levelly. Castiel could already feel the anger starting to bubble up inside of him. It was mostly directed towards his father, but now, he was feeling hatred for Meg. The way she grinned at him, her cheerful greeting, the way she was leaning casually against the wall; it all made his blood boil. His fingers twitched slightly.

Meg laughed in response, throwing her head back as though Castiel had just said something incredibly witty. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Sure thing!" The demon crowed brightly. "I missed you, baby. You know how to leave your mark on a girl". Meg lifted the corner of her shirt, just enough for Castiel to catch a glimpse of shiny scarred flesh around Meg's stomach. He gave her no verbal reply. "I forgot. You're not such a big talker, are you?" The demon added with a twisted smile.

Castiel took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a fraction of a second. He was losing his calm centre with each passing second. "What do you want?" He asked her finally, fighting to keep his voice level this time. Meg beamed prettily at him.

"What makes you think I want something?" She answered cheerfully. "I just hate the way we left things last time, that's all. What, with you callously throwing me into a burning circle of flames and all". She smiled sweetly at the angel, her pretty human face not quite masking her true visage. Castiel remained stonily silent, watching the demon carefully through heavy-lidded eyes. "I hate it when we fight. You wanna make it up to me?"

Meg was deliberately taunting him again, leaning against the cool brick wall, shaking her hair back gently from her face, smiling at him; it was all very familiar, almost an echo of the situation a few weeks ago. Castiel's fingers twitched again.

"No" he managed to growl. Making up was definitely not what Castiel wanted to do just now.

Meg laughed again and pushed herself up from the wall and began walking slowly towards Castiel, exaggerating the sway of her hips like a catwalk model, and her heels echoing through the empty warehouse once more. The angel stood perfectly still.

"So...how's your search for daddy goin'?" Meg changed the subject, watching as Castiel visibly bristled at the question. "Not so good, huh?" She added with evident delight as she reached the angel in the centre of the room and began to circle him slowly. Castiel moved his head slightly to follow her progress; the first real movement he'd made during the whole exchange. "Finally realise that He is a total deadbeat? He doesn't care, does He? He's going to let this whole world burn and watch you burn with it...."

Meg had no time to react when the angel finally snapped. The first she knew of it was when her head smashed painfully into the brick wall on the other side of the warehouse, making stars burst behind her eyes. She barely had time to gasp before Castiel's hand wrapped around her throat and clamped down tightly. Had her vision been clear, the sight of the furious, broken angel before her would have been terrible to behold, his usually calm features twisted into a look of pure, unadulterated rage. But even as he watched Meg's eyes begin to dull, he could swear he saw her mouth curve into a smile. She was _enjoying_ this.

A wave of shock hit Castiel suddenly, followed a split second later by one of absolute horror. His hand loosened and he dropped the demon as though she'd just electrocuted him. Meg surprisingly did not collapse to the floor as she was released, instead gasping for breath in between short bursts of amused laughter.

"Oh my. Angel baby likes to be rough!" She rasped delightedly, a hand tentatively stroking the skin at her neck. That was gonna leave a hell of a bruise. Castiel was rooted to the spot, feeling far too many conflicting human emotions at one time. He glanced down at his hand, finding that it was now shaking, and then he glanced back at the demon who, despite just having been choked, was grinning. Meg straightened up and her hands shot out, grasping Castiel by his coat and swinging him around so that he was the one now pushed up against the cold brick. The demon let go of the coat in order to grasp the necktie and pull the angel down towards her as she raised herself up on her toes slightly.

Castiel, his back against the wall and his arms now hanging uselessly by his sides, felt revulsion as Meg raised her lips to his ear, her breath warm and moist against the sensitive skin and he squeezed his eyes shut as the demon's tongue snaked out and licked the underside of the earlobe, guiding it between her teeth and closing her lips around it softly. An involuntary gasp escaped the angel as Meg gently sucked at his earlobe and his brain registered panic as his revulsion smoothly and swiftly gave way to an emotion that Castiel had definitely felt before: Pleasure.

Of course, the last time he'd felt this, it had been an entirely different situation. He'd been touched by Famine and devoured over a hundred cheeseburgers, but each one had made him glow inside. The taste, the feel of the meat as he'd chewed and swallowed every bite had brought him happiness. Castiel recognised this feeling now, even if it was in a completely different context, and the glowing sensation was starting further south of his stomach this time. The angel swallowed hard.

Meg's hand tightened around the silk fabric of the tie at Castiel's neck as she felt the angel succumb. Oh, this was just far too easy. She'd expected him to put up a bit more of a fight than this. How far the mighty Celestial had fallen. The thought made her smile against his ear and she pressed herself against the angel's body.

"Oh, you like this..." She murmured softly, breaking off her assault on Castiel's earlobe briefly, her free hand finding its way under his coat in order to press against his hipbone, pushing him gently back against the wall. "Did you wanna hurt me, baby?" Meg whispered before closing her lips around Castiel's earlobe again and suckled. The angel's breathing quickened and he squeezed his eyes shut even tighter, biting his lip. Everything about this experience was both horrifying and exhilarating at the same time but he couldn't make up his mind which feeling was strongest, and until he did, he couldn't react further. "Do you still wanna hurt me?" Meg carried on, moving from his ear to kiss down the side of Castiel's neck. "Do you want to slam me against this wall? Do you want to leave bruises all over this body? Do you want to make me beg for mercy?" She continued, breathing the questions in between kisses whilst hooking her finger into the waistband of Castiel's trousers, brushing against the impossibly hot skin underneath. "Or do you wanna fuck me so hard until I scream your name?"

That was the exact second where revulsion gave way to exhilaration, pleasure and lust. The warm glow he'd been feeling below his stomach suddenly tightened, causing the angel to lurch forward. Castiel groaned once, a low sound made in the back of his throat before his hands sprung to life once again, sweeping down the curve of Meg's buttocks to the back of her thighs. He pulled upwards with strength that was still more celestial than human, lifting her off the ground easily before spinning round to push Meg back up against the cold bricks, feeling her wrap her legs around his waist. Wordlessly, he braced himself against the wall with one hand and opened his eyes, breathing hard. Meg's face was inches from his but Castiel could not see any hint of the demon behind the pretty human face. It was almost as if this act was making Meg more human. Castiel could definitely relate – he'd never felt so far from angelic as he did right now in this flurry of new feelings and emotions.

Nimble fingers were already working open the buttons on the shirt and the demon's lips moved swiftly to the newly-freed throat under the angel's stiff white collar, pushing the clothing away. Castiel closed his eyes again and lowered his head so that it rested on Meg's shoulder. Her skin was hot – he could feel it radiating through her shirt. And her scent; she even smelled like a human, all soap and pheromones, a smell that would have driven anyone in his position wild. His trousers were feeling tighter by the second, as though Castiel were swelling inside them, and the warmth in the pit of his stomach was starting to feel white-hot. Meg lightly nipped his neck with her teeth, sending a jolt of electricity down Castiel's spine and he crushed her body closer to him with a sharp gasp.

But the Meg's feet were suddenly back on the ground and she was pushing him away a little, making Castiel shiver at the loss of her heavy heat. His eyes snapped open again in surprise, only to find that Meg wasn't actually tormenting him; her fingers were undoing his belt and trousers, brushing lightly against the evident bulge that Castiel hadn't even realised was present. How little he really had known about the body he inhabited. He had to reach out to brace himself against the wall, the cold brick under his fingers grounding him slightly as he tried to get his breathing under control.

The demon's hands were surprisingly cool as she slipped her fingers beneath the fabric and grasped Castiel firmly, his own skin feeling as though it were on fire. The angel groaned loudly at the sensation, feeling himself tighten in Meg's grip. If there had ever been a time to stop this, the time would have been now. But Castiel was far too gone, lost deep in the new fire of lust and desire and the need to see this through to the end. He leaned forward and sank his teeth into the warm, scented neck of Meg.

She threw her head back cried out, the sound echoing in the cold empty warehouse, and her grip on Castiel tightened. Even as Meg gently stroked and teased him, she felt Castiel's hands tugging at her jeans, freeing the button with far less ease than her own practiced fingers could have managed. Her free hand was in his hair now, and as Castiel pushed under the fabric, her grip tightened in the soft darkness.

The angel had not expected it to feel so hot, so slick; he'd not expected his fingers to slide inside her so easily or how she immediately tightened around him, enveloping him in her intense heat. He hadn't expected to feel her fingernails dig into the back of his scalp as he twisted his fingers inside of her slowly, and he hadn't expected to hear her whisper his own name into his ear. He didn't expect to come completely undone in the hands of a demon. The deeper he probed, the faster and tighter Meg stroked him, the more she pulled and twisted with deft, confident fingers, and the more the white-hot heat in Castiel's stomach grew impossibly tight and unbearable. The combination of overwhelming sensations caused the angel to begin seeing stars behind his eyes and his legs being to tremble uncontrollably.

Meg suddenly tightened around his fingers and arched her back, throwing back her head in a long drawn out moan, and in that second, simultaneously squeezed, twisted and pulled at him in a way that sent Castiel over the edge. He cried out as his orgasm crashed over him in waves so fast that he could barely breathe, and he collapsed against Meg and the wall, exhausted.

Angel and demon stood there, entangled together, supporting each other's weight until they both came down from their high, their breathing returning to normal after countless minutes, Castiel feeling the cool of the wall against his sweating forehead. They slowly released each other and the angel took a step back. Meg's cheeks were pink, her hair damp and tousled, and her eyes were black and demonic once again. Blood rushed upwards to Castiel's face, the enormity of the situation only just sinking in. Shame overwhelmed him.

The demon saw it on his face plainly and laughed harshly. Revenge really was sweet. He'd wanted to kill her, but she'd deflowered him instead, and it had been so easy. Meg glanced at her hand and grimaced at the sticky whiteness that covered it. She stepped forward and wiped it roughly on Castiel's coat. He just watched her, stunned.

"Go on, get the fuck out of here" She told him as she straightened her own clothing.

Castiel, still furiously red, took in a deep shaky breath and disappeared, leaving the demon alone to bask in her small victory. It seemed a truce had been called between them now, but Castiel would not soon forget that he'd felt more human emotion in that one short night than he had in millennia. He was ashamed at himself, but his fury at God had been quelled for now, and he realised that he needed comfort now more than ever.

By the side of the road, his clothing now back in place, Castiel pulled out his cellphone and called Dean Winchester.


End file.
